Forgiveness
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: A slightly different look on the current Jasonliz baby storyline. After the truth is out, how does everyone react, who turns to who? Jarly Lusam Liason Jasam LL
1. How could you?

-1All four of them just stood there, frozen, not sure of what to do next. Lucky heard Sam gasp as it all sunk in, and he felt a sudden need to get her far away from their former lovers, before they caused anymore havoc on her already broken heart. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, her voice quiet and saddened. Liz nodded. "Yea. Jason's the father." Lucky's free hand formed a fist. She just had to repeat the words. He glanced down at Sam and realized that she was now crying. "This wasn't suppose to happen." Jason added. "Liz and I didn't plan any of this….Sam, I didn't mean to." His blue eyes met her brown ones dead on, but she quickly averted her gaze. "You didn't mean to, but you did." She answered, resentfully.

Liz's eyes bored into Lucky's, silently begging him to forgive her. They had forgiven each other many times, but this was different. This time, she had gone too far, and others were now entangled in their already complicated life. He averted his eyes, wordlessly rejecting her apology.

Her lips parted in a silent, heartbreaking, expression, and her eyes teared up. "Lucky, please." She pleaded, taking a step toward him and Sam. "Just…let me fix this." Lucky shook his head. "How? Its been done. Your carrying his baby." He bit out, motioning towards Jason. "There's no going back now." Liz racked her mind, desperately looking for a logical answer. "We've been through so much, together. We can get through this." Lucky sighed. "This time I can't forgive you." With that he removed his arm from around Sam's shoulder, and began to walk away.

Liz watched, heartbroken, as the love of her life left her. Strangely, somehow she just knew it was for good this time. Sam looked at Jason and Liz, shook her head, tears still streaming down her face silently. Wordlessly she hurried after Lucky, stopping only for a second when Jason called out her name. "Sam, please…don't."

"No." It was one word, but it meant a million different things. No, she would not forgive him, she wouldn't stay, she wouldn't play house with him anymore. She loved him, no doubt, but she always wondered if he really loved her. She was tired of wondering and tired of hurting. With one last look at the hurting lovers she continued on her search for Lucky.

After she spotted him, a few feet ahead, she called out to him, but didn't get an answer. She wiped angrily at her tears, frustrated with everything. Lucky not answering her, Jason's unfaithfulness, and her own weakness and inability to fall out of love with the man who had broken her heart.

She started to jog, trying to catch up with Lucky, not wanting to be alone. Once they were side by side, she fell into step with him, chest heaving and out of breath. "Why did you ignore me when I yelled for you?" He shrugged, not really paying much attention to her question. "Didn't hear you."

A silence fell over them, as they continued to walk, no destination in mind.

-----------------------------------

Liz stood, not moving. She couldn't believe he had just walked away like that. After so many years spent together, loving, fighting, cherishing, he had just thrown it all away. She looked over at Jason, the father of her unborn baby, and her onetime lover. They had been close, years ago. Now they were just strangers, who shared a child.

He stood there, much like her, not saying a word, wallowing in his own sorrow. "Jason…what are we going to do?" Her voice was quiet, and saddened. He squeezed his eyes shut, and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. All I know is that right now I need some time, alone."

Liz's eyes teared up at his words. He wouldn't possibly leave her alone, would he? "Why?" She asked, her voice pleading. "I need to sort this all out. I'll call you later, or drop by your apartment." He explained.

A thousand thoughts coursing through his mind, he headed towards his car, not even pausing when Liz called for him.

--------------------------------------

Sam, fed up with the deafening quietness surrounding them, she roughly grabbed Lucky's shoulder, forcing him to stop. He glared at her and asked roughly "What?" She returned his glare for a second, and then her eyes misted with tears. His anger turned to sympathy, remembering that he was not the only who had been betrayed. Gently, he pulled the small woman into his arms, and held her as she cried.

"It'll be ok." He whispered, a line he would often use on Liz, back before all this happened. She pulled away from him, wiping frantically at her tears. "No it won't." She shouted, her voice cracking. "Don't you understand? She's caring his baby! Jason is having a baby with another woman!" She yelled, before practically falling back into his arms again, too weak to protest when he pulled her towards him. "He's not mine anymore." She whispered, brokenly. "But I still love him. Lucky, why do I still love him?" He simply held her, as she sobbed, not having an answer to her question, and wondering the very same thing about Liz.

_How could you let somebody lay where I laid?  
How could you give him everything that we made?  
How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?  
How could you,How could you just forget about me?  
How could you teach him all the things i taught you?   
How could you put him up to the Ghetto Karmasutra?  
How could you put me in the back and give him the front seat?  
How could you, How could you  
Just forget about me?...yeah _

How could you- Mario

_------------------------  
_

Jason drove, he knew the moment he got in the car, where he was going to go. Carly's, he needed to confide in his best friend, he needed someone he could trust and count on.


	2. Just want to be loved

-1Ch.2

Jason frantically knocked on Carly's door, after having rung the doorbell too many times to count. "Carly, its Jason." He practically screamed, he was near hysteria. He knew she was there, her car was parked out front. His guilt and pain were now mixed with worry for Carly. What if she was hurt? That thought alone made him pound on the door harder.

Too fast for his mind to process, the door swung open, revealing a very flushed looking Carly. Her blond hair was disheveled, cheeks pink, lips swollen. Loosely draped over her shoulders, was her robe, barely covering her. "Jason." Her lips parted and his name resounded from them, but before he could answer Jax entered the living room wearing only boxers, obviously having been the object of Carly's lust.

Jason looked down and cleared his throat. "I guess this is a bad time." Knowing that her long time only came when he really needed her, was quick to shake her head. "No. Jason, please. Stay." Was all she managed to force through her suddenly dry throat. Having her ex-lover and current one in the same room was causing unwanted tension.

Carly turned her attention to the half naked man behind her. "Jax, can you give Jason and me a minute?" Jax sent her a look that told her he was far from happy with the situation but went back to the bedroom, and hopefully put some clothes on.

Once they were alone, Carly immediately moved toward Jason, who was obviously troubled by something, she could see it in his eyes. Intuitively, she placed her hands on either side of his face, spreading her fingers along his cheeks, except for her thumbs, which rested on his chin. "Jase, what's wrong?" She asked, her brown eyes studying his blue ones. "Liz is pregnant." He answered."

Carly nodded. "Yeah." Jason sighed. "With my baby."

-------------------------------------

Desperately, Sam clung to Lucky, tears flowing down her beautiful face. All the young heartbroken man could do was hold her until her tears stopped, which he doubted would be soon. "Was I not enough?" She whispered brokenly, into his chest. "Sam, you are more than enough, for any guy. Your beautiful and smart, you have a lot to offer. It's Jason that needs to worry." He answered.

Sam pulled away from him just enough to look at his face. "Lucky, make the pain stop, please." Stricken by her words, he simply stared at her for a moment, sympathy and sadness in his eyes. "I want to, I do, and I wish I could." She closed her eyes, contemplating whether she should really say it or not. "You can." She whispered, not even giving him a chance to answer before crushing her lips to his.

------------------------------

Liz stood alone in the deafening silence. The darkness seemed to close in on her with each passing moment she stood there. Lucky, the love of her life, had left her. Jason, the father of her baby, had left her. Two men who were suppose to love her unconditionally, just walked away from her. It just wasn't right.

She was the one Lucky pledged to love until the day he died. Yet he just left. Jason and her had conceived a baby together, granted it wasn't under the best circumstances, but they had a special bond, or so she thought. At least he had promised to return.

------------------------------

Hungrily, Lucky returned her kiss, unwrapping his arms so tightly from around her, and allowing them to rest on her waist. Frantic to forget all her heartache, she pressed herself closer to him, wanting nothing more than to just get lost in him. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair, as he walked them backwards. His back came in contact with the harsh bark of a tree, causing him to break the kiss.

Sam moved her hands to his broad shoulders, once again leaning up to kiss him. Lucky caressed her back through the thin material of her shirt. Impulsively, she took a small step closer to him, needing to be as close as possible. Feeling her move closer to him, he moved one hand up to touch her cheek tenderly, as she separated her mouth from his to catch her breath. Using her thumb, he wiped away a stray tear. "Samantha, I want to take your pain away." He whispered, mimicking her earlier words. A rush of emotions hit her, as his words sunk in.

Tears streaming down her face, she pressed her lips to his, in a tender kiss, slowly moving hers against his. She pulled away sooner than usual. "Make love to me." She murmured. Lucky opened his mouth to speak, but Sam was quick to kiss him, afraid of him protesting. Gently, he grasped her shoulders, and put some distance between them. "Out here? He asked, not quite believing her. "Yes." She answered. He shook his head. "Sam, you deserve more than this."

Sam pressed her body against Lucky's, tears still falling steadily down her cheeks. "I just want to feel loved, even if we both love other people." She said, brokenly. "Oh, Sam." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, hoping to bring her some comfort. "Having sex with me will not make you feel loved. It won't help anything. Trust me." He stated, soothingly rubbing her hair. "I know you feel hopeless right now, but it will get better, I promise. You will smile and love again." He whispered.

---------------------------------

Carly trailed her hands down his chest, before dropping them at her sides. His comment hit her like a ton of bricks. "Liz is carrying your baby?" She asked, needing to be sure. Jason nodded. "What about Sam?" She asked, brown eyes widening.

He closed his eyes, and right away she knew she struck a chord. "Oh, Jase. I'm so sorry." She didn't need to ask to know the real reason why he was there. It wasn't because of Liz or the baby, it was Sam, it was always Sam. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him towards her.

She tried to fight the oncoming tears. Carly loved Jason, and probably would until she died. Unfortunately he loved Sam, and she broke his heart, well he broke hers. Now with Liz carrying his baby, surely he would fall back into her trap. At the thought, Carly's arms tightened around Jason, at one time she had come close to actually calling him hers, but she ruined it. Since then she had been waiting for a second chance, one she feared would never come. 


	3. It hurts

-1Ch.3

Wordlessly, Lucky and Sam walked back to the parking lot where, a few hours earlier, their hearts had been broken. Casually Lucky's arm was wrapped around Sam's waist, keeping her close as they moved through the empty lot, towards his car. Although, the small woman pressed to his side had long ago stopped crying, he knew she was still hurting, and for some reason being near him brought her relief.

Sam yawned and leaned a little more of her weight on Lucky, as he unlocked the passenger door, and opened it for her. Lazily she pulled away from him and practically fell into the seat. She was exhausted, but knew she wasn't going to be sleeping that night. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the seat, and waited for Lucky to get in.

----------------------------------

Lucky breathed in the cool night air, trying to get some hold on reality. None of it seemed real to him, Liz carrying Jason's baby, and the hurting woman in his car. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, jumping when a small hand tentatively touched his shoulder.

He turned around, just as Liz withdrew her hand. "Lucky." She whimpered, moving toward him, only to have him back away. "Liz." He answered, his voice gruff. "I'm sorry." She said, for what had to be the tenth time that night. He shook his head. "That doesn't cut it this time." Turning around he attempted to get into the car, only to have Liz's small hand grasp his upper arm. "Please, I didn't want this." She begged. "We can work through this. Just don't leave me. Don't make me let you go, because I can't."

Lucky clenched his eyes shut, and turned around to face the crying brunette. He softened slightly at the sight of her tears, and naturally wiped the ones he could away. "I'm sorry." She repeated, softly. He sighed, and pulled her into his arms, amazingly she still fit perfectly against him. "I'm sorry too."

Unwrapping his arms from around her, Lucky sorrowfully said "But its been done, and we can't go back." Before he lost all his willpower, he pulled away completely, opened the car door, and climbed in. The vehicle drove off, leaving Liz, once again, alone.

------------------------------

Jason pulled away from the embrace, immediately noticing the few tears running down Carly's face. "Carly?" He stated, his voice questioning. She shook her head in response, not quite trusting her voice. His look changed to one of confusion, as he wiped away her tears.

Carly hated being weak, especially in front of him. It had been over ten years ago, and they hadn't even been a real couple, she should be over him by now. What she should be, and what she actually was, were two different things.

She forced a smile. "I'm sorry. This is suppose to be about you, not me." Jason nodded, but didn't accept her apology, because he didn't think she had anything to apologize for. He wanted to know what had caused the small brake down, but knew better than to push her, so instead he silently rewrapped his arms around her.

--------------------------------

Sam looked over at Lucky, who was clenching the steering wheel in a death grip. Gently, she ran her fingers over his white knuckles, urging them to relax. He swallowed thickly at her touch, fighting off the tears. "Lucky, stop the car." She said, her voice worried. "Why?" He asked. She ran her hand up his arm up to his shoulder. "Just do it, please." Deciding it best not to protest, he did as she asked.

Once on the side of the road, Lucky turned his attention toward Sam. "What's wrong?" He questioned. She shook her head in answer. "Lucky, its you I'm worried about." She answered lovingly running her hand across his cheek. He forced a smile and took her hand in his. "No need." Removing her hand from his she wiped away an unwanted tear from the corner of his eye. "Then what's this?" She whispered, moving a little closer to him.

-------------------------------------

Carly extracted herself from Jason, not seconds after he hugged her. "So Liz is pregnant." She said, her voice low. "Yea." He answered, impassively. "You always wanted to be a father." She shrugged, trying to hide her own pain. "Yea." He repeated, he had once again grown accustomed to the short answers. "I guess in the end Liz is the one who ended up giving you what you deserved, while I'm the bitch who ripped a similar thing away from you." She whispered, tears finally falling. "Carly." Her name escaped him as he rushed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It was my choice." He whispered in return. "One I regret every second." At his words, Carly flung her arms around his shoulders, sobbing. "Oh, Jase. I'm so sorry for everything." She mumbled against his neck. Pulling back she placed her hands on his cheeks, still crying. "Despite it all, I'm happy for you. You will be a wonderful father, but I am terribly sorry that its causing you and Sam pain." This time Jason was the one to pull her tightly against him, tears gathering in his blue eyes. "In a way this is a blessing and a curse, all wrapped into one."

--------------------------------

"It hurts." Was his whispered response. Sam sighed and carefully wrapped her arms around Lucky. "I know." and she did, all too well.


	4. How do I breath without you?

-1Ch.4

Lucky stared off into space, as Sam slept, her head on his legs, and the rest of her body sprawled out on his couch. After of hours of just driving around, they had ended up at his apartment. Lucky was physically exhausted and yearned for sleep, but his emotions were still set to high, keeping him awake.

When they had first entered his home of the past few years, Sam was insistent of not sleeping, of course, unless he did so as well. Eventually the small brunette had been overcome with sleep, and had dosed off, not without a fight though.

A small sign escaped her lips as she moved slightly. Lucky tensed, careful to be extra still as she settled back into what he hoped was a peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------

Carly quickly pulled away from Jason, at the sound of Jax clearing his throat. At least, now he was fully clothed, but it didn't make the current situation any less tense. Jax looked at Carly and her best friend, pained and angry, at having seen them so close.

"Jax." The tall, slim blonde said his name, but didn't receive any response as he focused his attention on Jason. "So Morgan, what brings you here? And why were you mauling my fiancé?" Carly closed her eyes and moved towards her lover. "Jax, please. He just needed a friend." Her defending her ex, only seemed to the fuel the fire more, as Jax glared at Jason. If Carly wasn't in the room, and didn't have a tight grip on his shoulder, he probably would have lunged for Jason.

"Carly, its ok." Jason assured her. "I did cross my boundaries, and I am sorry." Jax didn't respond, instead he walked toward the door, and opened it. "Now if you'd be so kind and leave, so Carly and I could finish what you interrupted." Not wanting to cause a fight for the newly engaged couple, Jason exited the house.

Carly shook her head at Jax. "I can't believe you!"

--------------------------------------

After walking to Jason's apartment, alone, Liz ended up in his bed. She was laying on her back, rubbing her slightly protruding stomach. She had no idea how long she had been laying there, and she didn't really care. An emptiness seemed to have taken over her the past few hours, because she couldn't feel anything, tears even refused to fall.

Sleep wasn't an option either, each time she closed her eyes, all she did was replay the memories of the past few hours, against her own will. Even when her eyes were open the words Lucky had said to her kept repeating in her mind.

_Liz racked her mind, desperately looking for a logical answer. "We've been through so much, together. We can get through this." Lucky sighed. "This time I can't forgive you." _

How was she possibly suppose to breathe without him?

--------------------------------------------------

Jax was taken aback by her words, but quickly recovered, as he responded "You guys were practically going at it." Carly ran a hand through her hair, and rolled her eyes. "He needed a friend, and I was there." He licked his lips. "Carly, I could see it in the way you held in each other. You love him." He accused, anger fading, hurt replacing it. Carly didn't deny it, simply stood there for a moment, contemplating what he had just said.

Choosing her words carefully she answered "Yeah, I do, to an extent. I probably always will. But I am with you now, and I wouldn't be if I didn't want to be." Jax nodded, taking in her words. Carly placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jason and I are over." With that Jax desperately pulled her to him, crushing her.

He needed her, so much. More than he ever wanted to, or ever thought he would. Tears escaped his eyes, and as did they Carly's, but for two different reasons. Jax's in fear of loosing the woman he loved, and Carly in fear of that what she said was really true.

---------------------------------------------

Jason, once again drove. He wasn't sure of what else to do. Not quite ready to face Sam, and knowing going back to Carly's wasn't an option, he simply drove. Where, he didn't know.

------------------------------------------

Sam eventually awoke, and immediately wanted to slip back into a peaceful slumber, because at least she wouldn't have to think. As soon as she opened her eyes, everything that had happened the previous night was fresh in her mind, and tears gathered in her eyes. What seemed to have become a routine the past few hours, Lucky pulled the petite woman completely onto his lap, and held her.

He could feel her tears wet his neck, and it broke his heart even more than it already was to know she was hurting so much. He only wished there was a way he could soothe her, but all he could do was sit there on the couch helpless, while she cried, his arms wrapped securely around her, and hope that maybe it was enough.

---------------------------------------------

After driving for a little under an hour, Jason ended up at the last place he expected, yet the one place he needed to be. Jake's


	5. Memories

**A/N No Liz in this chapter..Sorry. but she will be in the next..promise. She is a big part of this story, since she is carrying Jason's baby, which is the reason for all this drama. umm I'm not sure what couples you guys want..so please give me some feedback on that...before the end of the story theres probally going to be hints of every couple...including**

**jarly**

**jasam**

**lusam**

**liason**

**carjax**

**perhaps jax/liz or jax/sam...sounds kinda creepy tho...? huh...**

**your thoughts are welcomed...on any couple..please.**

-1The liquor burned his throat as he swallowed, but he welcomed the sensation. Anything to distract him from his cluttered thoughts. Even in his half drunken state, he couldn't forget how Carly looked after being ravaged by another man, or the pained expression on Sam's face when she discovered Liz was carrying his baby. He had the sudden urge to take the damn beer bottle and slam it against his head. He laughed at the thought, hysterically, almost insanely. Yep, he was going crazy,

He wasn't quite sure what hurt more at the moment, the thought of losing Sam, or knowing Carly really had moved on from him. They both sucked. He took another long drink from his bottle. Memories replayed themselves in his head, and he allowed them to, grieving the loss of happier times, simpler times.

_Jason: I know that I can count on you. Even though you drive me crazy.  
Carly: I don't mean to drive you crazy.  
Jason: Yes, you do. _

_Carly: I love you, and --- I know you hate it when I say that. I know it doesn't mean the same thing to you as it does to me but...I know that...I know that you love me too._

_Jason to Elizabeth: I can't explain Carly and me. She just needs me. And the times I needed her, really needed her, she came through. _

_Carly: Do you remember the first time that- that- that- that- That we made love? Do you? We didn't know each other's names!  
Jason: Carly._

_Jason: There are some people that you love, that you just can't- You can't be with, for whatever reason.  
Carly: Like you, and me? Hmm? How we tried to be together and couldn't make it work? That's what you're talking about, huh?__Jason: Yeah, that's.._

_Jason: You got a good mom, Michael. But she-  
Michael: Dad.  
Jason: Yeah. She does not think like other people. Now, look. When you- When you learn to cross the street, you're going to do it like I do.  
Michael: Ba-ba.  
Jason: Ba-ba, yes. You're going to do it like I do. You're going to start at one curb, and you're going to walk to the other. Now, see, your mom would rather climb a tree, set it on fire, and hope the firemen would come and carry her across. That's what she calls a plan._

_Carly: You ever get confused, Jase?  
Jason: Yeah, you know, I met this girl. She blackmailed me...  
Carly: Hmm.  
Jason: And then she asked for my help. And when I decided to give it to her, she did everything she possibly could to get rid of my girlfriend.  
Carly: (mock horror) No!  
Jason: And then most recently she went behind my back, told the cops that I was a kidnapper and that I abused her.  
Carly: Oh my god... But I bet you never hated her for any of it did you?  
Jason: (shakes his head) No.  
Carly: Never?  
Jason: You really want me to think about this?_

_Carly: That's all the emotion you can muster up? You like me?  
Jason: Listen. Listen to me. I like having you around. I like seeing you every day. I even like having your- your junk all over the house.  
Carly: You like having Michael here and I come with the package, so you tolerate me.  
Jason: No. No, I don't- Look, before you and Michael came, I slept on a couch. I ate standing over a sink. I even showered in the guest bathroom so I wouldn't mess anything up in the big one upstairs. You and Michael brought life into this house. You turned it into a home. You made my life better._

Damn, he missed her, he wanted their 'family' back more than ever now. The longing for her was always somewhere, buried but now it seemed to be excruciatingly strong. Shutting his blue eyes, he downed the rest of the beer, before demanding another one.

As he took his first sip from the newly opened alcoholic, a lone tear fell from his eyes, unwanted and unwelcome.

--------------------------------------

Carly extracted herself from Jax, and wiped away his tears. "I love you. But I have to go see if Jason is alright." When he didn't respond, she sighed and reassured him. "I will come home, I promise." His pained eyes met hers, and they almost got to her, almost. They might have, if Jason wasn't the only thing on her mind at that moment.

She pressed a soft kiss to his unresponsive lips, and walked out the door, and Jax doubted she would be walking back in.

-----------------------------------

Lazily, Sam was sprawled out on the couch watching T.V. as Lucky cooked them something to eat. Every now and then her eyes would venture from the television over to where Lucky was busying himself in front of the stove, a scene she found obscenely adorable. She silently berated herself for the semi-happy thought, but that didn't banish it completely from her mind.

Jason never cooked for her, he was always too busy, plus she didn't think he even knew how. Lucky, on the other hand, welcomed her with open arms into his home, dried her tears, and now he was cooking for her. A small smile tugged at her mouth. But just a small one, it was a start though.

----------------------------------

Carly knew exactly where Jason was, she sensed it. And it wasn't five minutes later she found herself in front of the old bar. Hastily, she got out of the car, but for some reason paused, the door still open. It felt weird, being there after so many years. She was almost afraid to go in, but knew she had to, for Jason, and she would.

Closing the car door, she entered Jake's, the one place that held most of the memories, she REALLY wanted to forget.

------------------------------------

Lucky noticed Sam staring at him, and but not before he saw the small smile her full lips had formed, which he couldn't help but return. He released the handle of the pan, and walked into the living room, and stood behind the couch.

Each step confused Sam more than she already was, she wasn't sure she wanted to giggle or sob, as he stopped directly behind her. Both their smiles had disappeared, and Lucky's was replaced with a look Sam wasn't quite able to read.

Lucky leaned down, slowly, closer to Sam, and she allowed him to do so, studying his features. In a moment of utter emotion their lips touched, for a short moment, before they both pulled back, startled by the contact. Sam allowed her eyes to flutter closed as Lucky bent down again, this time kissing her with everything in him.

----------------------------------

A small gasp escaped her, as she spotted Jason at the bar, practically making out with a beer bottle.


	6. Need you Want you

Sam found herself placing one hand on the back of Lucky's neck, urging him to bend down more so than he was already, as the kiss deepened. A small moan sounded, from who, neither of them was sure. Using one of his hands to grip the back of the couch to hold himself up, Lucky rested the other on Sam's arm. The small brunette sighed, pulled away for a split second before initiating another kiss, barely giving them enough time to breath.

Situating herself, Sam rose to her knees, as Lucky ran his hand down her arm, to her neck, and then to her cheek where it came to a stop. They broke the kiss, and stared at each other, foreheads pressed together, and chests heaving. Wordlessly, Lucky was stripped of his shirt, and only then did then they notice that the couch was separating them.

Another kiss began, as Lucky managed to maneuver around the sofa, and somehow gently lay his weight on Sam. A second shirt was discarded, followed by two pieces of pink lace. Ending the kiss, Sam reached for Lucky's zipper, but he stopped her. "Sam...?" The first words spoken since the beginning of their little tryst. She planted a short kiss on his lips, easing his doubts, and reassuring him.

Once the final layers of clothing were gone, and the first sensation of flesh to flesh was experienced, they both knew there was no going back.

------------------------------------------------

Jason knew she was there before he even turned around. How she managed to get away from Jax, he didn't know, and he didn't care. At this point he just needed her, but he was too stubborn to turn around. He wasn't willing to let her know that he knew she was there, because then she would know he still felt connected to her. Finally he felt the touch of her small hand on his shoulder, as her slender fingers squeezed gently, a comforting gesture.

"Jason." Carly said his name, and he was forced to turn around. The second Carly looked into his blue eyes, she was breathless, so much emotion, so much pain. A small frown set on her lips, she took the beer bottle from his hands, and placed her hand in his. Tugging gently at his arm, she led him through the small bar, up the stairs, and in front of the door of his old apartment. He didn't seem the least bit curios as to why no one had yet to move in after all these years, instead he simply allowed Carly lead him into the small box he once called home.

Jason sat on the bed, watching as Carly rid herself of her jacket, before joining him. Noticing the few tears that had escaped from the blue eyes she had grown to love over the years, and wiped them away, using the pads of her thumbs. "Jason." She said his name for the second time that night, he loved it when she said his name, it dulled the ache a little.

Despite his best efforts, Jason's only response were more tears, which Carly wiped away, before wrapping her arms around him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Liz stared up at the ceiling, surrendering to the memories.

"_Yea. Jason's the father." _

_-Liz_

"_Just…let me fix this." _

_-Liz_

"_How? Its been done. Your carrying his baby." _

_-Lucky_

"_This time I can't forgive you."_

_-Lucky_

"_I don't know. All I know is that right now I need some time, alone."_

_-Jason_

"_We can work through this. Just don't leave me. Don't make me let you go, because I can't."_

_-Liz_

"_I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too."_

_-Liz and Lucky _

They smothered her, and she allowed herself to drown in them. She deserved the pain they brought, she wanted to know the pain she had caused the man she loved.

---------------------------------------

Carly pulled away from the embrace, just enough to look at him. An intense second, filled with love, lust, and hurt, had them leaning in, towards each other. "Carly." Jason whispered her name, the first thing he'd said since she had come to the bar. Their lips brushed, and for a split second Carly could have swore Jason still loved her.


	7. You don't love him

**A/N-Warning to Liason, jasam, and carjax fans reading this story...this next chapter has heavy amounts of lusam and jarly...but if that doesn't bother you...i hope you enjoy the next part...cus i certainly enjoyed writing it. **

After having had made love, Lucky and Sam laid on opposite ends of the couch, Lucky staring off into space, uncaring of his nudity, and Sam with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. They were both unsure of what to do next, and saying the situation was tense was an understatement.

Lucky attempted to at least make eye contact with the woman next to him, but she wouldn't even grant him that. Did she consider this a mistake, was she regretting it?

Sam's eyes misted with tears. Lucky had used her, he was hurting over Liz, and he used her. Just like Jason had used her as a substitute because he couldn't have Liz. Wordlessly she stood up, and retrieved her clothes, slipping her panties on under the blanket, tears finally falling. Turning around she allowed the cover to slip down her body slightly so she could put her bra on, only to have two larger hands cover her shaking ones as she struggled to clasp the lacy garment, he easily secured the clasp, and pulled the purple comforter over her upper back and breasts, before placing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Sam shuttered at the small contact, but stepped out of his reach. He used her, the thought repeated. She suddenly felt dirty, like a cheep slut. She had used him too, the thought invaded, but she quickly pushed it away. She somehow managed to put her pants on without dropping the blanket.

Confused and hurt, Lucky forced himself to remain calm as he put his boxers and jeans back on. He just didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. Noticing her tears, he sighed and placed a hand on her waist, using the other one to wipe away the droplets of water. "Sam." Removing his hand from her waist, he used it to gently tug on the comforter she held tightly to her body.

Reluctantly she let him drop it to the floor, and surprising to both of them, she didn't protest when he placed his hand on her bare waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her tentatively.

-------------------------------------------------

The first touch was nearly explosive, and had them both pulling back shocked at the sensation. Carly was the one who leaned in for the second kiss, this time allowing it progress, and to ignite something they had denied for years. A small smile formed on her full lips as Jason slowly pulled away, braking the kiss, and began to trail kisses down her cheek, to her chin, to her neck, to her shoulder, where he lovingly slid the spaghetti strap down onto her arm, allowing him more access to her sweet addictive skin.

Jason smiled at her sharp intake of breathe, as he backtracked up to her neck, sucking, licking, biting. He loved how soft she was, and how she tasted, defiantly how she tasted, but most importantly he adored the way she could make him forget. She was his drug, and she gave him a natural high, one alcohol never could. The blonde vixen was quick at making him forget his guilt, pain, Liz, Sam, the baby, his only thought, only concern was Carly. Carly touch, Carly smell, Carly taste, Carly surrounded him, enveloped him.

Once again he captured her lips with his, all the while trailing his hands down her arms, slowly, causing goose bumps to rise. When he reached her hands, he grabbed her wrists, and tenderly pulled them both over her head. Releasing her hands, Jason broke the kiss, and got off the bed. Confusion washed over Carly, only to be washed away at the first touch of Jason's lips on her lower abs, as he pushed her shirt up just a little.

Her arms remained in the air, she would keep them there as he had silently requested. Slowly, torturously, he kissed his way up her stomach, removing her shirt just that much more with each kiss, until finally the yellow article of clothing was simply forgotten all together.

As soon Jason mouth came crashing on Carly's, so did reality, as she pushed him away. He stumbled backwards, confusion and lust clouding his better judgment as he reached for her. Her eyes teared up at his obvious pained expression, but chose to ignore it, she had to, or she would give in. "Jason, we can't do this." She stated, her voice stern. He simply nodded as she continued to attempt to explain. "Jax…" But he stopped her, suddenly angry. "Carly, just don't lie to me, or to yourself. We both know you don't love him."

She didn't agree with it, but yet didn't deny it. Instead she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Avoiding his eyes, she walked towards the door. The last thing she said before leaving was "I'm sorry, Jase."

The click of the door, had Jason slamming his fist into the wall. "Damnit!" Why did he always seem to ruin things? When things actually mattered, he never got anything right. Somehow he had made it work with Sam for years, without even being in love with the woman, but yet he couldn't even manage to have sex with the woman he was in love with anymore. What the hell was wrong with him now days? Granted she had been the one to walk out the door, but he had so many chances, so many opportunities, and each time he had rejected her, each time she had cried, begged, and he had hurt her.

He buried his face in his hands, how had they gotten to this point? The baby, the thought popped up, why Liz? It was suppose to be Carly who birthed his children, not some chick he shared a one night stand with. A bitter laugh erupted from him. Then again that's how this 'thing' with Carly had began, a one night stand. But it had grown into so much more, it had become the reason he breathed, _she _had become he breathed.

-----------------------------------------------

Carly hurried down the stairs, tears falling steadily down her cheeks, hair tousled, and flushed. She was almost home free, only a five more to go, and she would be able to run out of Jake's and pretend like it never happened. In her rush to get as far away from her formed lover as possible, one of her heels snapped causing her to fall down the remaining steps, and onto the floor in a sobbing heap of blond hair, and messed up make up.

A large, warm arm wrapped around her waist, and helped her up. When she looked up to look at her rescuer, instead of seeing who she expected, she saw Jax's cold, angry, hurt expression.


	8. First Time in a Long Time

**A/N- I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Just in case some of you weren't aware Carried Away is currently on hiatus, but I will finish, because its my only jarly centered fic, and well I love jarly...so..LOL. I just don't have any ideas for that story as of now. Anyway i look forward to your reviews and thoughts on this chapter. ENJOY!**

Carly, startled at having saw Jax, immediately pulled away from him, stumbling as she did so, but quickly catching her balance by grabbing the railing. "Jax." She said breathlessly. She felt his eyes scan her over, and she suddenly felt self conscious about her appearance. Jax looked her straight in the eye, allowing her to see the pain she had caused him. Carly's disheveled hair and clothing made it obvious what she had just finished doing, and with who, Jax had doubt.

"You were suppose to comfort him, not fuck him." He bit out, causing Carly cringe at his choice of words. "We didn't…I didn't. Jax." She lamely explained, her usual spunk evaporating as tears formed in her brown eyes. She didn't have any will power left. "You claimed to love me." He went on, ignoring the point that she had spoken. "I do!" She exclaimed, her voice strained, as she reached for his face, her fingers gripping his cheeks roughly. He laughed bitterly. "Caroline." She hated the way he said her name, like it was a curse. "You are incapable of love." His voice was cold, as he ripped her hands from his face, and she allowed them to fall limply at her sides. She was defenseless, all she could do was watch as the life she had built without Jason fell apart around her.

"I love you." She whimpered, not even bothering to wipe away the tears as they fell. Hell, she didn't even care that they had the attention of everyone in Jake's. "Not like you love him." He stated, his voice loosing some of it's previous anger and hurt. She let out a shuttering breathe, averting her eyes from him completely. "Carly, if you won't be honest with me. For Christ sake at least be honest with yourself." At that her red rimmed snapped back to his face, but she remained silent as he turned to leave.

"Jax." Her voice came out stronger than she expected it would, and caused Jax to turn around for a split second, only long enough to say one simple thing. "Carly, just don't." Just like that he walked out of Jake's, he was gone. Carly allowed herself to slip down onto the floor, no longer crying, just too confused to move. So much had happened in such a short period of time…Jason. She still loved him, she was always sure of that, but she had moved on, hadn't she? Did she still want him? Did he still want her, more than just in a sexual way? He defiantly lusted, he had already made that clear, but did he still love her? So many questions.

-------------------------

Sam pulled away from the kiss, startled that she had actually allowed it to happen. But before she could actually think it through, he was leaning it again, this time more confident. Their lips touched, and Sam probably would have fainted if he didn't have a tight grip on her waist. It was different from their previous passion, fiery kisses, this one was loving, but yet it was more than evident that Lucky wanted her.

She sighed as he placed his hand on her cheek, allowing herself to lean into his touch. He kissed the patch of skin right behind her ear, loving the way she murmured his name when he nipped her lobe with his teeth. Soon, he was moving back towards her lips, and once again kissing her. It wasn't long that their clothes were once again being discarded of, her jeans, then his, her bra, his boxers, and then finally her panties. Before Sam could comprehend what was happening or protest, he was pulling her down onto the floor, and they were making love for the second time.

And to her surprise, instead of feeling dirt and cheap like she had before and with Rick, she felt cherished, for the first time, in a long time.

------------------------------

Liz sighed, she couldn't stand one more second in that room alone. The memories of happier times with Lucky were becoming too much, and the silence was deafening.

What was taking Jason so long? Where could he possibly be? Against her better judgment she picked up the phone and dialed his cell number. It rung four times, before he finally answered.

"Yes, Liz." He answered impatiently. "Jason, I'm sorry for bothering, I just need someone right now. With lucky…I just can't be alone." She mumbled, and Jason felt guilty for the way he had treated her earlier that night. "Alright, I'll be right there." He assured her. After exchanging goodbyes, Elizabeth returned the phone to its charger, and buried her face in her hands.

---------------------------------

Jason grabbed his leather jacket, and pulled it on. It wasn't necessarily cold, more out habit than anything. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and wasted no time heading out the door, concern for Liz and his baby heavy on his already troubled mind. So much had happened in such a short time. He was still trying to grasp it all himself, so comforting Liz had probably been the farthest thing from his mind, that was until she called. He berated himself. Between the Carly thing, and loosing Sam, he was consumed with his own problems, but he had a son and his son's mother to tend to, and they came first.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Carly sitting at the end of the stairs, and nearly tripped over her. Startled, she looked up at him, and he sighed when he saw her swollen eyes, tear stained cheeks, and running make up. Liz came first, after Carly anyway. Jason knelt down beside her, and wiped away her smeared lipstick, simply smearing it more. Smiling sadly at her appearance and obvious hurt, he scooped the ailing blond into his arms, and headed back up the stairs, away from stranger's eyes.

Gently, he placed her on the bed, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. Silently he went to the bathroom, wetted a rag, and sat down beside her. Lovingly he washed the ruined lipstick from her face, along with the trails of mascara her earlier tears had left. She closed her eyes, allowing him to rid her of the eye shadow as well. When her brown eyes fluttered open, he wasn't surprised to see them shining with tears. After all, he knew her like the back of his hand. His eyebrows knitted together in concern as he pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry.

----------------------

Lucky watched Sam sleep, fascinated by her raw perfection. His eyes skimmed her form, taking her in. Her long lashes rested on her cheeks, her lips were slightly parted, and the urge to kiss her suddenly hit him, but he denied it. His trailed down to the rise and fall of her chest, to the curve of her waist, and then to the blanket that was covering their lower bodies. His fingers itched to touch her, but he convinced himself it was best not to.

She was so beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He breathed in deeply. Sleep starting to take its toll, he allowed his eyes to slip shut, but even then he could still picture her naked form, having memorized it in the last few hours.

---------------------

"Jason." He could vaguely make out the muffled whisper. Pulling away from their embrace, he wiped a few of her stray tears. "Will you stay with me?" She asked, her voice quiet. She looked so vulnerable, he couldn't possibly deny her. without saying a word he stood up from the bed, and helped her up as well, before pulling down the blankets.

Wordlessly, he rid himself of his shirt, before walking back over to Carly. She didn't protest when he stripped her of her jeans and shirt, simply stood there, completely trusting, and allowed him to slip his over sized t-shirt onto her. Lovely he placed his hand on the small of her back, and guided her to the bed, where he tucked her in, before climbing in himself. That night, they didn't make love, or have sex. He didn't hold her, she didn't hold him, they held each other, for the first time in a long time.


	9. Fallen

-1**A/N- The next chapter of Carried Away should be up this weekend! The song used in this chapter is "Fallen by Sarah McLachlan. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review. **

Sam sighed, and snuggled into the unfamiliar, but oddly comforting warmth. She felt arms tighten around her waist, and her eyes snapped open. Her wide eyes were met with Lucky's closed one, his eyelashes resting on his cheeks. For a short moment, Sam wanted to wake him, and kiss him senseless, but instead she harshly pulled out of his arms, taking the blanket with her.

Lucky was awoke by her sudden movement. His first instinct was to be angry, but that was quickly forgotten when he actually saw Sam. Her knees drew up to her chest, crying silently. He placed his hand on her ankle, feeling it tense beneath his touch. He sighed. "Sam." She looked down at the carpet. "Let's just forget this happened. Okay." She whispered.

Lucky withdrew his hand, and Sam missed the warmth and sense of comfort it had brought. He nodded, but was obviously a little hurt by her request. "Alright." Tugging some of the blanket he covered himself. "You better get dressed." He insisted. Her wounded eyes met his down on, and he wanted nothing more than to console her, but he couldn't comfort some one who flinched at his very touch. She slowly stood, the flowered comforter falling to the floor, where she used to be laying, and revealing her body.

Lucky drew in a shuttered breath at her nudity, and forced himself to remain sitting, as she dressed herself. It was pure torture watching her drag the piece of lace she used as underwear up her slim legs, the same legs he had caressed. And even worse seeing her fumble with the clasp of her bra. He wanted to stand up and kiss her until she was forced to stay. But he stayed in the exact same position on the floor, and she dressed herself. Offering Lucky a small, broken smile, Sam left, leaving him very confused.

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight   
_  
------------------------------------------

Jason brushed a golden curl away from Carly's forehead. The early morning rays of sun making her even more beautiful. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake, and for that he was thankful. Ever since she divorced Sonny, moments like this were rare, he couldn't remember the last time he was able to just watch her, and admire her beauty, to actually be this physically close to her, no boundaries, physical or emotional.

She was so different, but yet the same. Her lips were exactly the same, the identical pink, full lips that had seduced him all those years ago, and made him fall in love with her. Her vibrant and fiery eyes were now dulled by life's tribulations, and time itself. The young cheeks he had once spent hours wiping tears from, were now adorned in a few smile lines. Entranced, his fingers ran lightly over her cheek, before moving his thumb to her bottom lips.

Carly's eyes remained closed, but a small smile formed on her lips, as she kissed Jason's thumb, causing him to pull it away, and gently trail his fingers over her eyelids, before her eyes finally fluttered open. "Jason." Her voice was husky from sleep. He smiled softly, not wanting to move or speak, just wanting to cherish this moment.

Soon, one of them would realize friends weren't suppose to be that close, or feeling the way they were in that moment, and they would pull away, shocked and disappointed in themselves for not being able to fight such an undeniable thing. But for now, Jason allowed himself to enjoy the moment, and relish in her closeness.

Carly moved closer to him, melding their bodies together. It amazed him how perfectly they still fit together. Jason didn't dare breath, as she moved closer yet, her breath tickling his face. He could barely stand the anticipation, but didn't want to make her nervous, so he remained perfectly still. Her soft lips brushed his so lightly he could have swore it didn't happen. But it did, and she was just about to kiss him again, when the shrill sound of his cell phone filled the once silent room, except their own breathing.

Carly's eyes widened, as if realizing what she had been doing, and Jason immediately went to answer his phone, not quite believing they had actually been so weak. They had been able to fight it for years, why all of a sudden was it becoming impossible? Granted each day that passed that he didn't kiss or touch her was torture but he managed to get by.

He banished all Carly's thoughts from his mind as much as he could, considering she was laying in bed half naked not even three feet away. His home phone number was printed across his screen, and he silently cursed. How could he just have forgotten her? He flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear. "Jason." She sounded so lost, so broken. Immediately guilt consumed him. "I'll be right there." He assured her. "I promise. I'm on my way now." He closed the phone.

Jason felt Carly's eyes on him as he pulled his jeans on, buckling and zipping them. He really didn't think he would be able to look at her, but he didn't have a choice, she was wearing his shirt. He forced his blue eyes over to where she was sitting on the bed. Wordlessly, she angrily ripped the shirt over her head, and threw it at him. His eyes never left hers as he slipped it on.

Carly's jaw clenched as he left, the door closing softly behind him. She hated him so much sometimes. How dare he spend the night with her, and then just leave when Liz calls. Of course, she understood, but she didn't like it. She hated the idea of him having a baby with another woman.

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear _

-----------------------------------------

Jason fingered the doorknob to the penthouse, thankful to finally be there. The whole way there, he couldn't stop thinking about everything, as always. He couldn't bear the thought of Sam being somewhere alone right now, and Liz must have felt so alone all this time curled up in his bed, and then there was Carly…his Carly, and the look she had given him as he was leaving, like he had broken her.

Before he could even open the door, it was opened, revealing a crying Liz. Instinctively, he enveloped her in his arms, kissing the crown of her head, as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He closed his eyes, his mind somewhere other than on the small pregnant girl in his arms.

_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so... _

------------------------------------------

Sam sunk to the cold ground, tears streaming heavily down her face. Her fingers reached out to trace the words engraved in the stone "Baby Girl Mccall." The marble was chilly beneath her fingers, as she caressed the letters. Her baby. Her beautiful baby girl. A violent sob ripped through her, as she dropped her hand to the dirt.

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear. _

I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up   
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...  



	10. Everytime

**A/N- The drama continues. Everyone is so confused and messed up in this story. Aren't they. That's exactly what I was aiming for with this fic. I really wanted to dive into everyone, and take a look at everyone's pain, and how they must be feeling. Welp, hope you enjoy. Read and Review. **

Wiping a tear from Liz's pale cheek, Jason watched as the young woman crumbled in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, or how he pushed himself, he couldn't bring himself to hold her. After having pulled away rather harshly, the sensation of her being in his arms just wasn't right. What was wrong with him? She was sobbing, and he was just staring at her. What had he become?

Closing his eyes, he imagined soft blond curls, as he embraced the small mother of his child, tangling his fingers in her unfamiliar brown locks. "Jason." Liz whimpered his name, and his eyes open at the foreign voice. "Liz." Her name came out in a whisper, as he pulled her tighter to him. Desperately, he tried to cling to the memory of dancing with a young, smiling Carly. But it faded more and more with each breath he took, inhaling Liz's perfume, not Carly's.

Liz, mistaking his action, tightened her hold on him. "I don't know what I would do without you, Jason." Her voice was quiet, and tickled his neck. "We are going to be okay. You, Cameron, me, and the baby." If only she knew the reason it had taken him so long to get there. She didn't question him about it, or even seem to care, but it would be brought up, eventually.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me _

----------------------------------

Bringing her knees to her chest, Sam allowed herself to brake. Unintentionally, she began to slowly rock back and forth. The urge to hold her little girl, rocketed through her so strongly, she almost wanted to rip her own hair out. She had never gotten to feel her baby's small form cradled in her arms, or feel the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She had never gotten to hear her cry.

Jason. His name unwelcome, still ripped through the thoughts of her child, their child. He had been a father to her daughter in all the ways that counted. And she had loved him completely, with everything. She choked on her tears, as she pressed her fingers to her mouth, vaguely remembering how it felt to have Jason's lips kiss away her pain. She needed him.

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby _

------------------------------

Tears formed in Carly's brown eyes, that she refused to let fall. She remained on the bed, clad in her bra and panties, where Jason had left her. Jason had left her. Had actually walked away from her, out the door, gone. She couldn't quite grasp it. She wasn't a foolish romantic, she knew what she had had with Jason was over years ago. But for some reason she always assumed the day he became a father, she'd be the one carrying his baby. Everyone in Port Charles assumed she would be too, but yet there she was, laying in the very same bed they had first made love in, alone. How had they gotten so far from where they were suppose to be? How could they have possibly gotten so off track?

Carly resisted the urge to scream, as the shrill sound of her cell interrupted her thoughts. She just wanted one moment of peace, one moment without yearning for Jason. Angrily, she got off the bed, retrieved her purse, and ripped her phone from its rightful place. "Yes." She greeted the person not so happily. "Carly, its Sonny." She licked her lips. "Yes." She repeated. "I know it's my week to have the boys…but." The tears that threatened to spill finally did. She wished, with everything she was, that Jason was the father of her little boys. Now more than ever. "Sonny, I'll be there in a half an hour." Not wanting her ex to hear her cry, she hung up on him, and within seconds she was consumed by her emotions and undeniable devotion to Jason.

_I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy _

------------------------------

Lucky stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel securely around his waist before entering the living room. Without realizing, he halted on his way to his room, and looked at the door for a few moments, part of him hoping Sam would walk through it. When she didn't, he ran a hand through his damp hair, and continued to his bedroom where he changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

The ringing of his phone, had Lucky hurrying towards it. Picking it up from its charger, he pressed it to his ear. "Liz." He answered. "No." Emily's gentle voice filled his ears. "Oh, hey Em." She laughed slightly. "I love you too, Lucky." He sighed. "Sorry, it's just." "I know." She interrupted him. "Just thought you might need a friend." A small smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah."

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby _

------------------------------

Frustrated with herself, Sam climbed to her feet, violently wiping at her tears as they fell. "I hate you Jason Morgan." She screamed, to no one in particular. Just needing to say it, to hear it. Because it was true, she did hate him, no matter how much her heart denied it. "How could you leave me?" She mumbled, sobs wracking her body. Once again, she fell to the ground, this time ripping her jeans.

She couldn't handle it, the mind numbing pain. Everything she loved, was gone. Jason was the reason she breathed, and the thought of one day having a family with him. But that had all been ripped away the moment Liz informed everyone of the truth.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry _

--------------------------------------------

Lucky laughed half-heartedly, as Emily proceeded to talk about her day, before suggesting they do something later. Not wanting to be rude he replied "Sure." Truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to drown in a bottle of whiskey. Maybe if he waited long enough Liz or Sam would return, just maybe, but he doubted it. "So, I'll see you in about an hour. Is the park okay?" Emily asked. Lucky shook his head, trying to comprehend what she had said. "Yeah, um. Okay." He mumbled, his thoughts quickly returning to other things, and people.

_At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away _

----------------------------------------------

Liz laid her head back on the couch, trying to banish the thoughts of Lucky from her mind. But, she kept picturing his smile, and his eyes. Those blue eyes, and the way they would look at her with such love. A way Jason would never look at her, no matter how much she wanted him to. What was it about Sam that made him love her? She didn't have do anything. And what made him so devoted to Carly, no matter what the crazy woman did, he forgave her, and she forgave him. She closed her eyes, her and Lucky had been like that at one time, inseparable, unbreakable. But that was then, and this was now. She had ruined it the night she had slept with Jason.

Remembering her baby, Liz placed her hand over her stomach, running her fingers over it. For a second she allowed herself to picture Lucky holding their baby boy. Then the couch shifted with Jason's weight, as he sat down beside her, and the fantasy was gone. Jason's baby. She opened her watery eyes, and forced a smile. "Hey." She whispered. Trying desperately not to cry, but when she was suddenly enveloped with Jason's warm arms, she couldn't keep it in.

""It's gonna be okay. Liz. I promise you. We'll figure out something." Her eyes closed at his words, almost believing them, but knowing deep down her and Lucky were over. She had ruined it, she didn't deserve him anymore. But she didn't have the heart to tell him that about Sam, so she remained silent.

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby _

**Sam**


	11. AN

A/N- **"Forgiveness"** is currently on Hiatus. I just can't seem to write for it at the moment. And plus my updates being as delayed as they are, it doesn't really matter if it's on hiatus or not. LOL. This just means I won't be attempting to write for this story for the next few weeks. But it will be completed. All my stories will be!

**Carried Away **should be updated in the next few days if not tomorrow..but no promises.

**Let You Go **this was suppose to be only four parts so lengthing this story has delayed the completion of my others, but I do have specail plans for this one. So it should updated sometime this week, before my spring break is over!

**Crying Lullaby **I love this story. Its my baby. Lol. I have always loved Sam and I'm excited about doing a Sam-centric fic. Should be updated before my spring break is over as well.

**Never There- **was originally suppose to be a one-parter but seeing as I forgot to put that in the summary readers seem to want more. I don't have any outlines or plot ideas for this fic. So you'll have to patient, but if you believe a one-parter doesn't do the plot justice, and it's just too good to not continue. Well who am I to disagree with my readers?

**Catch me/Caught **I have been meaning to do another one-parter for this series but just haven't gotten around to it. So be looking for that. LOL. and feel free to remind because that's one thing I always seem to forget about. Instead of coming up with new stories and ideas I need to complete the ones I have...lol.

_If you have any suggestions for any of my stories feel free to PM me. Or if you just want to demand an update for a specific story PM me, any feedback always gets my muse working...lol. _


End file.
